Maeda Irori
Maeda Irori (前田彩里) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a former fifth generation member of AKBN0, and a member of their unit group, Chance. She joined Hello! Pro Egg in 2004 after successfully passing the auditions. She is also former member of Hello! Pro Kansai, after official staring activities as an Egg in 2006. She was later added to Shugo Chara Egg! in 2009, however the group disbanded a year later. In November 2010, Maeda left Hello! Pro Kansai and later joined AKBN0 as a fifth generation member in 2011 under the stage name "Maeda Clover Irori" (前田クローバー彩里). She left the group at the end of March 2012, because she wanted to gain experience in different environments. She has since then opened her own blog and began doing solo live events. Biography 2004 In 2004, Maeda Irori successfully passed the Hello! Pro Egg Audition 2004 along with 31 other girls. Unlike the other members, she did not started activities right away. 2006 Maeda Irori made her first appearance at a ℃-ute concert where she was introduced to the fans. As with all other Eggs, she recieved free dance and vocal lessons in order to prepare her for her eventual debut and has performed as a backup dancer at Hello! Project concerts. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Egg, Including Maeda, officially debuted at a concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. 2008 Maeda performed at the Happy! Style Communication Circuit 003. 2009 She was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as a second generation Amulet Clover. 2010 She participated in two Shugo Chara Egg! songs, Watashi no Tamago and Arigato Ookiku Kansha . In 2010, Shugo Chara Egg! performed "Arigatou, Ookiku Kansha" for the last time and then disbanded. After spending several years in Hello! Pro Egg, Maeda feared that she wouldn't become an idol and graduated from Hello! Pro Kansai in November 2010. 2011 After withdrawing from Hello! Pro Kansai and Hello! Pro Egg, Maeda auditioned for AKBN0, attended an AKBN0 event, and was introduced via AKBNGO, a show AKBN0 airs. She became an official 5th generation member of AKBN0 alongside Oosumi Riyon. 2012 Maeda announced that she would be retiring from AKBN0, and Chance, at the end of March 2012, not long after a blog post saying she saw a Hello! Project concert, and missed being on the stage. The official reason for her graduation was that she wanted to gain experience in different environments. She closed her blog that was associated with AKBN0, and later opened her own new blog. During her time in AKBN0, Maeda participated in two singles, "Gomen ne, My Way" and "Junjou Satellite", although Junjou Satellite was released after her departure. It is unknown what she is currently up to, other than her having solo live events. 2013 On March 3, Maeda opened her own YouTube channel. On March 5, Maeda held her 3rd solo live. On April 9, She held her 4th solo live at TwinBox Akihabara. Profile *'Name:' Maeda Irori (前田彩里) *'Nickname:' Irorin (いろりん) *'Birthday:' May 7, 1997 (age 16) *'Bloodtype: '''O *'Birthplace:' Hyogo Prefecture *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Special Skill:' Karate, badminton *'Favorite Foods: Apples, Ice Cream, Sushi, Yakiniku, Baked sweet potato *'Least Favorite Food: '''Eggplant *'Favorite Colors: Green, Yellow *'Favorite Manga/Anime: '''One Piece *'Dislikes: Cockroaches *'Looks up to: 'Wada Ayaka, Tsuji Nozomi, Suzuki Airi *'''Groups: **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **AKBN0 (2011–2012) Singles Participated In AKBN0 *Gomen ne, My Way (Debut) *Junjou Satellite (Last single) Works Television *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Clover) *2011.03.31 AKBNGO (as Maeda Clover Irori) Trivia *She currently doesn't have an agency. *She said there's currently no plans for her to have any original songs, but maybe in the future. *She's the only former Egg that was a member of Hello! Pro Kansai. *She has a hamster. *Debuted on August 25, 2006 with the winners of the Hello! Project Kansai Audition 2005. *She performed at several HAPPY! STYLE Communication Circuits in 2008. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Clover. *She blogged about Maeda Yuuka's graduation from S/mileage. *For her AKBN0 audition, she sung ℃-ute's song "Tsuugaku Vector". *While in AKBN0, She performed Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ at a live event with Oosumi Riyon. *After Maeda's departure from AKBN 0, fellow fifth generation member Oosumi also left the group and also began solo live events. *At her live events, she mainly sings Hello! Project songs. *She admires C-ute the most in Hello! Project, her favorite member is Suzuki Airi, and she wanted to join them. *She's a member of Ameblo groups for Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Hello! Pro Egg, and Tokunaga Chinami. *Shares the same birthday with former Morning Musume member Konno Asami and current Morning Musume member Sato Masaki. External Links * Official Blog * Staff Twitter * Official YouTube Channel Category:1997 births Category:Hello! Pro Kansai Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Blood type O Category:May Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:2010 departures Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Soloist Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2004 additions Category:Taurus